Together Again
by angellwings
Summary: “It’s weird I remember being in a meeting at the Peace Conference, and then being in Jason’s house looking like this. It’s like we’ve gone back in time or something.” Zack said with his usual energy.


_ What were Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kim doing during the "alien rangers of aquitar" episodes? "They don't remember us. We didn't live here back then"-Aisha Cambell.if the world has gone back in time then Jason, Kim, Zack, and Trini must be back right?Just a random idea I had.--angellwings ;)_

_Together Again_

_By: Angellwings_

'What's going on?' Kimberly thought to herself as she watched the news footage on the television screen. Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito were stomping around downtown Angel Grove. She glanced down at her hands. 'look how small they are' she thought 'how did I get back to Angel Grove?' She glanced back at her mother. She sat on the couch in front of the television with a worried look on her face.

Her mom sighed worriedly. Just then a shrill ring sounded from the telephone in the kitchen. "Hello?" her mom asked into the receiver urgently.

"of course you can come over, Janice. You know you and Jason are always welcome. Oh . . . Zack can come too, of course. Be careful, and tell Steve to watch out today. These creatures don't seem a bit friendly. Good bye, Jan." She said as she hung up the phone. "Kimberly what's the Kwan's phone number?"

"umm . . . 555-2984. I think."

"K, thank you sweetie." She quickly dialed the number. "Hello, Trini, may I speak to your mother please? Thank you. Have they called you to the hospital? I thought so . . Janice is coming over with Jason and Zack, would you like to bring Trini here so you and Bruce won't worry while you're at the hospital? Of course it's no problem. Okay see you in a few." She said as she hung up again.

"That must be Janice, Kimberly would you get the door while I call Mr. Cranston." Her mother said as the doorbell rang.

"Sure" She said, slightly confused, as she lifted herself off the floor.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Scott. Hi Jason, hi Zack." Kim said as she opened the door.

"Hello Kimberly, where's your mother?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"She's in the kitchen calling Billy's dad. You can come in if you'd like."

"Thank you, sweetie. Why don't you three go on upstairs, to Kim's room."

"okay" the three replied as they ran off.

Once they reached her room, Jason shut the door as they sat down on the bed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Kim said in confusion. She could remember being in Florida training on the Un-even bars, but at the same time it felt like that had never happened.

"It's weird I remember being in a meeting at the Peace Conference, and then being in Jason's house looking like this. It's like we've gone back in time or something." Zack said with his usual energy.

"But then how come we remember the future and no one else does?" A new voice asked from the doorway.

"Trini! We didn't hear you come in." Kim said in surprise.

"hmm, that's a good question." Jason said thoughtfully "Man I wish Billy were here, he'd know what to do."

"I have to officially say this situation is very weird. I mean I look little, and I am little. I just don't feel little, ya know?" Kimberly said as she went to stand by Trini.

"Before we snap back in to ranger mode, can I just say that it's nice to have all of us together again." Zack said with a small grin. "It's especially nice to see you again, Kim." Zack said as he gave the young version of Kim a hug.

"It has been a while since we've seen each other. I mean with us at the conference, and you in Florida . . ." Trini said as a small smile formed on her face as she too gave Kim a hug.

Jason couldn't believe this was happening. He'd just been thinking about Kim. He'd missed her, and something inside him had been sensing Kim was in need of a friend. He smiled and hugged her. It was weird seeing the young version of everyone again.

They were just about this age when Kim had kissed him after school one day. He had offered to walk her home like usual and just before they reached her house she had kissed him. It was just a peck, but it was still a kiss.

She said it was because he was her friend and she would have rather had her first kiss with a friend than a stranger. He hadn't really enjoyed it then, but it had changed his view of her. She wasn't just one of the gang to him after that.

"It's weird that this happened when it did. I was just thinking about you guys." She said as Jason released her.

"You were?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah, I . . . I missed you guys . . . a lot. I mean Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are great and all, but well I grew up with you guys." Kim said sadly.

The four of them stood there in comfortable silence until Trini pulled the group back to the situation at hand.

"So what do we do?"

"We could go to the Command Center." Kim said

"Or we could go after Billy, let him explain this to us." Jason suggested.

"or…" Zack said with a grin on his face "We could just let Tommy and the others handle this. After all they are the power rangers."

Jason and Trini looked at Zack as if he was crazy, but Kim kind of liked that idea.

"Yeah, and we could just . . . ya know . . . enjoy each other's company" Kim said hopefully. She'd felt so lonely in Florida. She didn't really fit. It was like all the other girls seemed so superficial to her now. After saving the world for three and a half years talking about guys and shoes just didn't seem . . . enough. Trini tilted her head to the side, she could finally see it. The look in Kim's eyes, she needed them even if it was only for a little while.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" Zack asked in concern.

"I'm fine . . . well . . . no, I guess I'm not."

Jason sat down on the floor beside Kim and motioned for the others to do the same. "Well, then let's talk" he said gently.

Kim flashed them all a big smile and plopped her self down on the floor.

"I've missed you guys so much" she said hugging Jason again.

"We missed you too Kim." Jason said as he wrapped an arm around her.

_

* * *

__What do you think? Ya like it? I threw in some J/K stuff for people like me who think they would make a cute couple. This is my first short one-shot fic, and I'm thinking about doing a few more._


End file.
